


hangover

by starkofstarfall



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Humor, The Villa Boys, just a drabble lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkofstarfall/pseuds/starkofstarfall
Summary: it’s Monday, three days after Edoardo’s party at his Villa, and Chicco Rodi still has the worst hangover of his life.





	hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Was scrolling through the Skam Italia tag on Tumblr and saw a few posts about Chicco Rodi doing his magic so Edoardo and Eleonora could share a bed. 
> 
> So, because I’m almost 100% he did throw up on that bed, I wrote a little something about it.

Monday morning and Chicco Rodi still feels too hangover from Friday to deal with whatever the teacher is saying. So he falls asleep, snuggling his head in his arms and shutting everything out. 

An hour later, still in dreamland, his peace is altered by pain. 

From a slap to the head.

“The fuck?” he almost shouted but ended up groaning.

His head hurt even more now.

The guys were surrounding his desk, laughing like the assholes they were while Rocco Martuci smiles proudly.

It was probably him who slapped his head.

“Morning, asshole.” Fede’s voice had never sounded more annoying than in that moment.

He just answered with a good old middle finger, which made the guys laugh even more.

_Assholes._

“Come on, sleeping beauty.” Nathan almost dragged him out of his chair. “We have a free period, so we are getting some coffee and a good smoke.”

“Fuck, that sounds amazing.” He almost sighed happily, a coffee and a cigarette would do wonders to his hangover.

They all left the class together after that, stares from both girls and boys on them, and his mood improved a bit.

**[***]**

  
The bar was warm and peaceful, even though it was close to their high school and many students came here, not too crowded and their table was directly placed in front of a big window. Even better, the rays of the sun fell on him and he felt like sleeping again. It was so warm and cozy.

“So I was there, those two chicks kissing each other and I felt left out.” Fede kept rambling about his Friday night hook up, but at the moment he was more busy trying to not fall asleep right there. “I mean, if it’s going to be a three way, don’t ignore one of the parts, you know? Still, it was fucking amazing.”

He heard Rocco mumbling something but he was too out of it. His eyelids feeling heavy and his face warm from the sun, but his head still hurting like a motherfucker. This hangover definitely was the worst he had in a long time, it was almost 3 days since Friday and he still felt as if a car had ran him over.

 _What_ _the_ _fuck_ _did_ _I_ _drink_ _that_ _night_? _Absinthe?_

“Oi, Chicco!” He almost jumped from his chair when Edoardo called him. He stared at his friends, who all looked at him with amusement and worry. “You been sleeping all morning, are you feeling okay?”

He couldn’t hold the groan from coming out.

“I’m still hungover.”

The boys laughed, amused as usual by his antics.

“How can you still be hangover?” Rocco, sitting at his right, patted him loudly on his back. “It’s been, like what, 3 days?”

“Well, I don’t know!” He groaned like a kicked puppy, almost even pouting like a petulant child. “Can someone tell me what the fuck did I drink?”

“Everything that came in your path, asshole.” Nathan answered which made the whole group laugh out loud.

He groaned in pain, the loud noise too much, and rubbed his eyes.

“No, for real. I feel like I’ve been ran over by some fucking big truck. Or tank.” He added which made Fede and Rocco laugh even more. Edo and Nathan snickered, trying not to laugh at his friends bad luck. Because it was bad luck that he was the only one still hungover. “Seriously assholes, I was so fucking out of it that… oh fuck!” He almost jumped off his chair, throwing his hands at his head. “Fuck! Fuck!”

His friends stopped laughing, now visibly worried.

“Chicco?” Rocco asked worried, after all he was known for going wild and doing stupid things while drunk.

 _Well_ , _and_ _sober_ _too_.

He looked to his left, his good friend Edo sitting at his side with worry all over his face.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

Edo raised a brow, a small smile gracing his sharp face.

“What did you do now, idiot?” there was a certain edge in that question. “Chicco?”

Edo placed a hand on his shoulder, clearly showing his support and comfort, always the good friend.

“I think I threw up on one of your spare room’s bed.” He shrugged a bit, trying to explain himself. “Someone was doing it in the nearest bathroom and then I came to that room, the sheets were clean and I said fuck it. So I threw up all over the bed and left it there like it was none of my business.”

Everyone was quiet now.

“I’m so…”

Edoardo started laughing and surprisingly embraced him, looking as if he had won the lottery or some big price.

“You… you…” Edo ruffled his hair, his face light up with happiness. “Thank you, you asshole.”

His friends started laughing, the scene too weird but nevertheless funny.

“What?” Chicco blinked several times almost comically. “I threw up on your bed! I did a hit and run, and left it there!”

Edo laughed loudly, nodding to what he had said.

“Yes you did.” He now patted his shoulder loudly. “That’s why I’m thanking you.”

He blinked a few times more again.

“Okay… well, you are welcome.”

His friends laughed even more, but Chicco felt like he was on parallel universe from how odd everything was being today.

“You are something else, Chicco.” Fede said shaking his head, then took a sip of his coffee. “You are really something else.”

He just shrugged.

His friends were something else too, but that’s why he loved them so much. 


End file.
